


jasper and bread

by GODDAMITWILL



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Other, like super crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODDAMITWILL/pseuds/GODDAMITWILL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone on deviantart drew jasper with bread and said they ship it, so im writing this dedicated to them. </p><p>like dont take this seriously at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jasper and bread

jasper drivin in a car and bein very angry. 

"WHAT IS LOVE?? BBY DONT HURT ME-"

japser punches the radio. she hates thats song so fckin much.   
she crashes several cars and messes up on parallel parikng. at least one   
car is destroyed. at least. may be even more. anyway shes in front of a  
backery and shes sees it. the one thing that caught her eyes and made her  
nose shine brighter than a diamon. d. that loft of bread. cripsy bread. 

a tear ran down her eye. she knew at that moment she found love. she storms  
right into the bakery and asks for the bread. the cashier was like "ok..." and   
grabs the bread. "ok that'll be 4.20" 

"wait wat?" "thatll be 4.20 for the loft of bread" 

jasper didnt understand why she needed to pay for her love. then she realize   
that the bread was bein kept as a prisoner. she enrages. 

"WTF HOW COUL D U KEP THIS BREAD A PRISONER??? WHY MUST U TRY AND   
SELL ME THIS??"

"miss the bread is food and its meant for consumption. ether u pay or leave"

japses roars and punchse everything. the cashier got scared and ran to th e phone. 

"I CANT BELIEVE U KEEP THESE BREADS AS PRISONERS U MONSTER!!!'

"hello police? there's aqn very angry alien tryin to steal bre-"

Jaspers punches the caheir. "dont worry bread i'll save u all!"

jas wasper takes all the bread, shoves it into the the car, but places her love into  
the passengers seat and goes 666 mph

the police chase afrer her but it was already too late. she kciks peri polka dot out of the hand  
ship and flies away. shes now together with her love of her life plus all the other bread that  
she now takes care. they both run a bread day center in space and live a happy life. 

the end.


End file.
